


Banana in the bed

by crazycatt71



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is there banana in the bed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banana in the bed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm just having fun

The Doctor stretched as he opened his eyes and rolled over in bed. He frowned, something wasn't right. He could feel something soft and kind of squishy against his back. He sat up and tried to look over his shoulder, but couldn't see, so he reached behind him, feeling a mass on his lower back. Some of it came off on his fingers and he lifted them so he could see it and smell it when it was near his nose.

"Banana. " he said, looking at the bed.

There was banana there too, mashed into the sheets. He jumped up, pulling the covers off the man sleeping on the other side of the bed.

"Jack!" He shouted."Wake up!"

Jack slowly opened his eyes and blearily looked at him.

"What?" he sleepily asked.

"I was laying on a banana, Jack, in bed." the Doctor growled at him. " Who does that? Who leaves a banana where their partner can roll over on it?"

Jack grinned sheepishly.

"Ummm..... sorry about that." he said, " I was gonn'a feed them to you, peeled them and everything, then you distracted me, I put them on the headboard and forgot about them. They must of fallen off."

The Doctor stood there, glaring at him until he got out of the bed and went over to him.

"I have banana all over my back." the Doctor told him, turning around to show him.

"Let me clean that off for you." Jack said, moving closer.

He kissed his way down the Doctor's back until he reached the mashed banana, which he slowly began to lick off. The Doctor shivered at the sensations Jack's tongue and lips were causing. Jack did a thorough job of fruit removal before trailing his kisses across the curve of the Doctor's ass.  Jack ran his hands along the firm flesh, before giving it a gentle nip. The Doctor yelped and spun around. Jack grinned as he stood up. He stepped close enough for their chests to be touching before he cupped the Doctor's cheek and kissed him, running his tongue over lips that willingly parted so he could share the taste of the banana.  Jack broke the kiss and pushed the Doctor back until he could feel the edge of the bed against the back of his knees. When Jack gave another push, he sat down.  Jack kissed him again, sucking on his lower lip, before moving to his chin. He kissed his way down his neck, sucking at the hollow of his throat, making his way down his chest. He sucked on a nipple, working it into a hard nub before he rolled it between his teeth.  The Doctor's whole body trembled.  Jack licked along his ribs, then trailed kiss along his hip bone, making him twitch. His hips jerked off the bed when Jack bit the inside of his thigh before soothing the mark with his tongue. Jack put a hand on his hip to hold him still and slowly licked the head of his cock, tasting the pre-cum. He licked a few times, then quickly sucked the full length down his throat.

"Oh God, Jack!" the Doctor moaned.

He tangled the fingers of one hand in Jack's hair, holding him in place as he thrust his hips. He closed his eyes and gave in to the pleasure Jack's mouth was causing. Soon he felt the familiar pressure and with a final thrust, he exploded. He pulled out of Jack's mouth and flopped back on the bed. Jack carefully licked him clean, then came up beside him on the bed. The Doctor grabbed the back of Jack's neck and kissed him, tasting himself on his tongue.

"That was great, Jack, no complaints, but we have a problem." he said.

"What?" Jack asked in confusion.

"I have banana on my back again."


End file.
